Wire arrays have been produced by electroplating or other deposition of metals into microchannel glass. This method has problems with the continuity of the wires, and works with a limited range of materials and geometries. Individual microwires have been produced by the drawing of a glass tube with molten metal inside (known as the Taylor wire drawing process), or by drawing a solid wire into a fiber of glass.